Falling
by Imaperson1995
Summary: "It was just a friendly outing. Two friends, hanging out. Nothing more...But this night was different. It felt different. He felt different..." One-Shot. A look into the thoughts of Austin Moon as he sorts out his feelings for his best friend, Ally Dawson. First attempt at an Austin and Ally story. Please tell me what you think! (Song Used: Change My Mind by One Direction)


**Summary:** "It was just a friendly outing. Two friends, hanging out. Nothing more...But this night was different. It felt different. He felt different..." One-Shot. A look into the thoughts of Austin Moon as he sorts out his feelings for his best friend, Ally Dawson. First attempt at an Austin and Ally story. Please tell me what you think! (Song Used: Change My Mind by One Direction)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Austin and Ally, the characters, or the song.

**A/N: **Let's just assume the song Change My Mind by One Direction never existed for the sake of the story. I wrote this one shot while listening to the song because seriously all of the songs on the 'Take Me Home' album are giving me one-shot ideas, so expect more of these soon(;

...

Austin opened the door to his room and shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor. He shut the door behind him as his mind began to replay the night.

It was just a friendly outing. Two friends, hanging out. Nothing more.

He leaned back on the door-head up, eyes closed. They had had a great time. They always do. But this night was different. It felt different. He felt different.

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he recalled just how beautiful she had looked. She wasn't dressed any differently. In fact, she wore the same clothes she had worn during the day, but something about the night-and the fact that it was just the two of them-made all the difference.

He made his way to his messy bed and threw himself onto the mattress with a satisfying 'thump'. He absently reached for the guitar that he kept by the side of his bed. He stared off into space, while his fingers glided effortlessly around his favorite instrument.

It took him a while to realize he was actually playing something new. The tune was slow and soft. It sounded sad, but it was also happy. It reflected just how he was feeling at the moment.

His mouth opened, and the words that he had never been able to say came to him without a second thought.

_The end of the night_

_We should say goodbye_

_But we carry on_

_While everyone's gone_

They really had stayed out late. Much later than they ever had, but he wasn't really complaining. They were too absorbed in their own little world to care what time it was. It was those moments that Austin loved most. Don't get him wrong-he loved hanging out with Trish and Dez-but there were times when he just wished they would leave so that he could be alone with Ally, not that he would ever tell them to leave. The only time he felt like he could truly be himself was when he and Ally were together.

_Never felt like this before_

He never thought he would ever need someone as much as he needed Ally. He can't remember a time when she wasn't there to offer him a kind smile-or, at times, an awkward comment meant to be comforting.

_Are we friends or are we more?_

Since he met her, his feelings for her grew. First, she was just an annoying-but admittedly cute-cashier. Then, she was his partner and friend. Each day, the number of compliments he'd give her would increase, as would the feeling and heart behind them.

_As I'm walking towards the door_

_I'm not sure_

He thought he had his feelings for her all sorted out. He had decided that his growing love-yes, love-for her came from knowing that in the time that they had known each other, she had come out of her shell significantly. That night, when he had said goodbye, and she had hugged him and smiled at him like only she could, he knew that his feelings for her couldn't be just 'friendly' feelings.

_Lean in when you laugh,_

They had laughed so much tonight. Each time lasted longer than the time before. They laughed until their sides hurt and tears ran down their cheeks.

_We take photographs_

Austin's hands stopped moving, and he rested his guitar on his chest as he reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a strip of pictures from one of the many photo booths at the beach carnival. He smiles, recalling how embarrassed Ally had been when she realized the small television on top of the booth projected what the camera inside saw to those on the other side of the curtain.

_There's no music on_

_But we dance along_

He remembers the day he realized he was falling. The day she had asked him to teach her the sure-fired way to win the heart of another. They had danced together for the first time that day. He was glad for the excuse to hold her close-though his good fortune wasn't meant to last, as she had bumped into him and caused him to fall and injure his ankle...

_Never felt like this before_

It was safe to say he had never felt this way about anyone before. There were times-like Cassidy-when he thought he was in love, but each time, Ally ended up winning his heart. Even if she did it unknowingly.

He sat up, placing the guitar on his lap. He picked up on the notes he left off on.

_Are we friends or are we more?_

_He smiled to himself as he continued to play._

_As I'm walking towards the door_

_I'm not sure_

He paused. He placed the guitar gently on his bed and walked to his desk. He searched through the clutter, and-after a few minutes-pulled out what he was looking for.

It wasn't as nice as Ally's book, but it was all he had. He opened the old composition book and traced his fingers along the remains of all the pages he had ripped out. Each removed page had been crumpled up years ago, attempts at lyrics scribbled out and rejected. He grabbed a pen from his desk and began to pour his heart out. He didn't stop, and he didn't allow himself a second to think. He wanted this to come from the heart, not the mind.

When he was done, he surveyed his work. Satisfied, he closed the book and placed it next to his guitar stand. He set his guitar in its place and he lay down again. He carefully slipped the photo strip under his pillow and reached for his favorite bed-time buddy.

The stuffed dolphin stared at him with its black marble eyes. It still smelled faintly like Ally, but it was now mixed with the smell of Austin's cologne. It reminded Austin of every hug he and Ally had ever shared.

"Well Dougie," he asked the stuffed animal, "do we sing Ally the song, or keep it just between us?"

The dolphin continued to stare at him, and though it was just a stuffed toy, Austin got the feeling that Dougie was rolling his eyes at him.

"What!?" Austin asked, forgetting that he was speaking to a toy. "I'm just trying to be a good friend! I don't want to ruin mine and Ally's friendship because of that fact that I might like her as more than a friend!"

The dolphin smiled mockingly at him. Wimp

Austin gave the stuffed toy an annoyed look. "Fine. I'll sing her the song first thing tomorrow morning. Happy now?"

The dolphin just smiled at him, so Austin took it as a Yes.

He turned the light by his bed off and closed his eyes. Before falling into a deep sleep, awaiting what was to come the next time he saw his best friend, Austin clung onto the two things he was sure of at the moment:

1) He was in love with Ally Dawson

and

2) He had just written his first real song to prove it.

...

**Please review and tell me what you think! xx**


End file.
